


Coffee, Flying, Suits.

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Doombots, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word Prompt.</p><p>Coffee. Flying. Suit.</p><p>Or</p><p>After the team has mission after a mission Tony creates something to help him stay awake while in battle. Tony and Clint bicker about sharing it bucky finds it funny and Steve just wants to focus on the mission. Then Clint comes with up with a sure way to get some. Tony's not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Flying, Suits.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> This is from and for I_Kill_Zombies  
> The full prompt was  
> Coffee, Flying, Suit.  
> The Avengers keep getting called for stupid stuff day and night. Everyone is exhausted. Tony shows up to the next Avengers Vs Bad Guys battle drinking coffee from a coffee mug he designed just so he can fly and drink coffee at the same time. Bucky thinks it's funny, Steve just doesn't know what to think. Clint bitches because he wants coffee as well !
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry this took over a month to get out. I feel terrible, I've just been so busy and I'm going to try and get the rest out this coming week. I'm sorry if you've been waiting for your too. I'm working on it, i swear.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

 

They’ve been on non-stop missions for the past 2 weeks. They’ve barely had time to eat let alone sleep. Tony just finished his latest edition for Mark 56 when the alarm goes off. He grins at the edition being able to be used even though it’s _another_ mission. Probably as stupid as the others. Tony puts the suit on and fills everything and flies out.

 “What is it this time?” Tony asks landing down with the team.

“What’s on your arm?” Clint asks.

“Oh it’s my latest addition.” Tony smirks and shows it

“What is it?”

“What does it look like.” Tony rolls his

“Travel coffee mug attached to your arm.” Tony nods.

“Is it. So now I can have coffee breaks while we have all these stupid battles.” Clint stares sadly

“Does it have coffee in it?”

“Yup. On my arm is a coffee maker built in, so when I get low it fills it back up. There’s no way for milk or sugar, but I take my coffee black anyway.”

“Can I have a few sips?” Clint looks at it longingly

“No. Make your own portable coffee maker and cup.” Tony laughs

“Please.” Clint asks with puppy dog eyes.

“No.”

“Steve!” Clint calls “Tony’s being mean to me.” Steve rolls his eyes and Bucky laughs

 

“You do realize we have a mission, right?”

“Come on Steve, this is pure gold.” Bucky says laughing

“It’s a stupid ass mission though.” Tony says flying away from Clint towards the doom bots

“Yeah, we know. That doesn’t mean we can stop fighting them.” Steve points out as Tony takes a sip of coffee.

“Yeah, but they’re all so stupid. What if a real emergency came and we were so worn out, not all of us have coffee.” Clint points out.

Bucky starts laughing with Tony “We go where we have to.”

“I’m tired though.” Clint mumbles shooting an arrow.

“You want some coffee?” Tony asks firing at a bot.

“Yes!” Clint perks up

“There’s a Starbucks down the road.” Tony says and then Bucky and Tony starts laughing

“You’re an asshole.” Clint mumbles shooting another bot.

“Language.” Tony says with a laugh. Steve rolls his eyes

“You guys are so Stupid.” Bucky snickers.

“Can I have a little help?” Natasha calls through.

“On my way.” Tony flies over and takes care of the bots.

“Hey Nat, you want some coffee?” Tony asks reaching out his hand and mug.

“Sure.” Nat says and takes a long sip. “Thanks.”

“WHAT?!?” Clint shouts through the comm before tony can say you’re welcome. “You give her coffee but not me! How is that fair?!” Tony and bucky laugh

“Nat isn’t bugging me for coffee.”

“So you’re saying if I stop asking you’ll give me some?”

“Is that what I said?” Tony asks “Because I seriously doubt that’s what I meant.”

“Tony.” Clint sighs.

“You know what.” Tony starts “Next time I’ll buy you a cup myself.”

Clint groans.

“I want coffee.”

“You can have some Bucky.” Tony flies over and gives him a sip.

“Come on!” Clint shouts and Bucky Laughs

“Face it, he loves me more.” Bucky say grining “He only shares coffee with people he loves the most.”

“Would you shut up about the coffee!” Steve shouts “We have a mission.”

“We’re multitasking.” Tony says with shrug.

“I think we’ve just about gotten all of them.” Nat says cutting off Steve.

“There is only-“ Clint is cut off.

“Clint?”

“TONY?!” Clint shouts as he falls of the building he was perched on. Tony flies over and catches him.

“You alright?” Tony asks and Clint takes the mug off of Tony’s arm and takes a sip with a grin. “Are you serious?” Tony asks as Clint puts it back on. “You jumped off a _building_ for a sip of _coffee_!”

“I wanted some.” Clint says sheepishly. Bucky laughs again.

“You could have died!” Tony shouts dropping the man on the ground.

“Nah, I knew you’d catch me.” Clint grins

“You know what?” Tony takes the mug off his arm and tosses it to him “Take it. I don’t want you dying for a sip, I’ll make you one when we get back.”

Clint smiles “Thanks, Tones.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Tony rolls his eyes “Just stop jumping off of buildings, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Hey guys, I think we’re done here.” Steve calls. “Let’s go get debriefed.”

“I’m sorry what?” Tony says “Shchchcshhchc You’re breaking up! Go back to the tower and get sleep? Is that what you said?”

“No, Tony.-“ Steve starts but gets cut off.

“Yes Tony? Okay I’m going.” Tony flies off

“Tony.” Steve calls but Tony keeps flying while laughing.

“At least I got coffee!” Clint smiles as Steve shakes his head and Bucky grabs it and takes a sip

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always feel free to give me a prompt, I promise i'll get it done soon.


End file.
